Bike Storm
by Eddie Striker
Summary: Kaneda finds himself in a strange forest with blasters pointed at his head...What else could go wrong today? Inspired by a pic on deviatart by motokokusanagi86 T for language, oneshot


Bike Storm

Kaneda sped through the forest on his bike. He had no idea where he was, but some freaks were chasing him down and he had to get away. The last thing he remembered was a bright light surrounding him after Tetsuo mutated, and now hes here.

He thought back, dodging another tree. Hed remembered Kei calling out to him and tried to head that way, but got caught on a bit of rubble heading the opposite direction and got pulled farther and farther into the white void.

He came out of it with his bike somehow, something he was sure had been lost in the fight with Tetsuo. He stood in the forest with three of those freaks in white helmets staring him down. Theyd called him a rebel and aimed their guns at him.

If that wasnt weird enough, the guns had been lasers. They all had one, while the laser hed stolen was a top secret government prototype and the only one of its kind, thus the heavy battery that JUST HAD TO GO AND DIE WHEN HE NEEDED IT! He was unable to retaliate, so he hopped on his bike and sped away, while the white-helmeted men jumped onto floating, yes, FLOATING chopperswhere the fuck was he!?

Two of them swooped in front of him and he skidded to a halt while the third came up behind, You wont get away now, rebel scum! the voice sounded like it was coming through the telephone, muffled through wires and speakers.

Blasters poised to fire, the men hopped off their flying bikes and closed the gap. Kaneda knew that if he tried to run, hed be lasedHe put his hands behind his head and got to his knees, Cuff him. One said to the guy behind him. The man nodded and holstered his weapon.

He got close to Kaneda and the kid saw an opening. Leaping up, he tackled the armoured man, grabbed his blaster from the holster and shot the man in the neck before aiming and quickly firing at the other two, whose blasts barely missed him.

Geez, where the heck am I!? He looked around at the three dead men and frowned, I stick out like a sore thumb. He bent down and undid the mans armour, Better off wearing this nasty thing then getting shot at again.

He completely stripped the body and tossed it into a nearby bush before yanking on the white uniform plates. Kaneda noted in the helmet there was what looked like a walkie-talkie system, so it was a safe bet theyd radioed in his appearance in case they thought he was a rebel, so redressing was smart. Dropping the useless laser bazooka, he picked up the soldiers blaster, no way he was using _his_ bikes battery to charge that thing. He still needed to get out of there. He held it up and tested the weight. Felt alright. He holstered the blaster.

He walked over to the speeder bike, still hovering where they had dismounted, and gave it a good long look over. Deciding he didnt want to mess with it, Kaneda walked over to his own motorcycle hed customized after hed stolen it off the dealers lot with the keys still inside. The old man who ran the dealership never saw it coming.

He disconnected the wires leading to the radio in the helmet and put it on, just in case they tried to hail him and he didnt respond; in case they could track him through the radio, or in case he made a noise into it without knowing and having someone hear and come after him.

He mounted his bike and revved up the engine. There was a cleared path in front of him that seemed to have been cleaned out recently, so he headed down that way.

After several miles, Kaneda started to hear a commotion over the rumble of his engines, so he slowed to a stop and quieted the motor. He heard lasers blasting through the trees, people yelling and something roaring. Then he felt the ground quake and heard metal scraping against itself and trees giving way to something heavy.

What the fuck? He carefully laid his bike down, drew the blaster from its holster and walked slowly toward the noise. It was in a clearing close to him where he saw something that blew him away.

Small creatures that looked like bears were running about dropping logs on people in the same uniforms Kaneda now wore. Others were humans firing at them with blasters of their own. A pair of robots, one tall and yellow, the other short coloured blue and green, stood off to the side. The taller one was humanoid and looks to have spotted Kaneda.

Ah! General Solo! Theres another one there! Kaneda swore as some guy who looked like hed stepped out of _Blade Runner_ turned toward him and pointed his blaster.

Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit! Kaneda back-pedalled as blasts came whizzing by his head. He quickly returned fire, shooting blindly as he ran. He had to get to his bike and get the hell out of here!

The man yelled, After him! Hes gonna tell the rest of those Imperial scumbags about this! Get him before he gets the chance!

The soldiers in camouflage continued to run after him till he located his bike. He pushed it upright, mounted it and took off, dodging more lasers.

Kaneda was running once again, but this time he could see a bright white light coming up fast in front of him, Lets hope thats my way outta here! He charged head on into it, the white armour instantly flying off his body, leaving him in the clothing he came in.

Kaneda floated through the light until he heard Tetsuos voice, saw Tetsuos memories. He closed his eyes. It was warm there. Tetsuo thought of Kaneda as an older brother. Tears threatened to spill through Kanedas eyes. He heard his bike getting tossed somewhere off in the distance, but he didnt care.

Then he heard those kids talking to him about Kei. They said something cryptic, It has already begun. What did that mean? He heard Keis voice yelling his name and floated toward her voice.

And he thought.

He thought about the shy boy he once knew and the cruel hand Fate had dealt him.

He thought about Kaori. He hoped she was alright.

He thought about Yamagata. Rest his soul.

He thought about Kaisuke, how did he manage to keep that idiot with him through all this?

He thought about his ex-girlfriend. More like a sex buddy, really, but he hoped she wasnt caught up in all this.

He thought about the school nurse from whom he got drugs. Hed be going clean from now on.

He even thought about Joker, not that he regrets beating the hell out of the Clowns.

He thought about the Colonel, poor bastard.

He thought about Kei, what would their future bring?

He thought

He thought

He

He woke up, sitting on his knees. He heard Kei climbing up the rocks behind him. There he was, staring at a sliver of light. He caught it in his hands.

And cried

Kei put her hand on his shoulder and he said something to her, in his dazed state, he couldnt remember what.

He heard Kaisuke yell and looked up at him. That happy-go-lucky moron never failed to put a smile on his face.

Kaneda retrieved his motorcycle, broken, but still running, hed fix it later. Kaisuke rolled up on his as Kei jumped on the bright red cycle of Kanedas.

Oh, did he have a story to tell them

But hed do that later, right now, he just wanted some sleep.


End file.
